Beginning of the End
by XxgOd.fReE.uSxX
Summary: Sequel to Over and Over Again! Shane Ely is 16 and pregnant, she's being sent to California to live with her Aunt and Uncle. And the baby isn't her boyfriends! who's the daddy and what's happening with Shane?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_-I do not own Phantom Stallion, but I do own Shane, Whitney and Wade and any new characters-_

I was sitting on the floor in the bathroom, puking my guts out while my family enjoyed the 'family reunion'; it wasn't really a reunion because it was just my siblings, my parents and I. They were having this little get together cause I was leaving in a week to go live with my mom's sister, her husband and her two sons. The reason: I was 4 months pregnant and I was 16 turning 17 in 2 months. The father Benjamin Spencer, my boyfriend Darrell Michaelson.

I wasn't looking forward to the next 5 months, my aunt and uncle lived in California and there was a school for pregnant girls and guess what? That's the school I'll be going to. The reactions to me being pregnant were horrible, my dad had been pretty disappointed and a little mad, my mother absolutely furious, no other words to describe it. My brothers were all pissed and wanted to know who the daddy was so they could kick his ass, but I definitely was not going to tell them, they didn't even know I was dating Darrell. I was pretty upset with myself, but I was going to have to live with it and suck it up. I got up off the floor and looked down at myself, I was wearing a pair of jean short shorts and a pink moo moo to cover up how big my stomach looked. My hair was up in a ponytail and my side bangs were straightened. I had a little makeup on, but not a lot. This wasn't a celebration so I wasn't about to go all out. I walked out of the bathroom and walked down the stairs and back outside onto the deck. My brothers were playing football and my parents and the grandkids were all sitting on the stairs or in the chairs. So far most of my brothers had at least one kid, except for Jake, but his girlfriend was pregnant to and his girlfriend who was around 6 months older then me was Samantha Forester. She was already 17 and she would be 18 when the baby would be born. Kit and Maya got married and they had a baby girl, Layla Marie Carter-Ely. She was a mix of both of her parents, she had wavy auburn hair and brown eyes, and she was 3 now. Adam and Breanne had another baby girl, Louanne Casey Ely, she was 1 and Mercedes was 4 now. Nate and his now wife Sally have one son, Jason Nathaniel Ely, he's 1.

Bryan and Taylor have a son and a daughter, Reid Bryan Ely who's 1 and a month old baby girl, Sarah Taylor Ely. Quinn and Kyla have a baby boy, Mason Quinn Ely and another on the way. Whitney has a 2-month-old son, Markus Tyler Verciollo-Garwin and another on the way, she is dating Tyler Garwin. Wade and his girlfriend Sierra Peyton have a 2-week-old son, Kyle Wade Verciollo.

I sat down beside Mercedes and she grinned up at me, she had chocolate all over her face and ice cream on her purple shirt. I smiled and grabbed a napkin and wiped her face off. She squealed and tried to pull away, but I was faster and I got the chocolate off without any troubles. My mom looked over at me and beckoned me into the house; I slowly got up and followed her in.

"So Shane, honey, have you thought about what you're going to do? Are you going to keep the baby?" My mom asked. I was startled at the question so it took me a minute to find the right way of answering it. "Yeah I have. And I want to keep the baby." I said, looking her right in the eye. "Alright, when the baby's born will bring you back here and then you can graduate here and the baby will stay here during the day with your dad or whoever is here." She said, while she poured herself a glass of lemonade. I nodded and walked back outside. I sat down beside my dad this time and sipped on the Pepsi he passed me, he glanced over at me and gave me a hard look, and I looked away and watched the little kids and the parent's play. I wasn't looking forward to leaving tomorrow it wasn't going to be a good trip, I was driving with Bryan and Taylor out to Reno with them and then they're going to drop me off at the airport and then my auntie Marion and uncle George were going to pick me up and then they were going to drop me off at there ranch and then they would go and pick up my cousins, Josh and Cody, from school. Well they did that I would get settled in and unpack my things.

"Shane!" Quinn yelled to me. "What?" I called back. "Come play football with us, it's going to a sibling game!" He yelled again. I slowly got back and walked over to where they were standing. "What am I supposed to do?" I asked, with my hands on my hips. "Just throw the ball, get open and catch the ball." He answered, giving me a 'if you don't catch the ball, I'll kick your butt' look. I grinned cheekily, "Of course I can do that, and I'm amazing." I said smartly. "Whatever brat." He said smacking me upside the head. I glared at him and wandered over to the other side. We played for a half an hour and then we all got tired and we went inside and got our hamburgers ready. I finished decorating my hamburger and went outside and sat down on the stairs. Singer, Yeller and Monster came over to me and tried begging for food. I pushed them away and continued eating, my brothers, their wives, the kids and my parent's came out side and sat down as well. When we finished eating my older brothers all got up and headed out, Jake and me were the only ones who were living at home, Bryan and Kit were staying over night because they didn't live in Darton anymore.

We went to bed and I finished up packing the rest of my stuff. I was upset that I had to leave for the next 5 or 6 months, but my parents wanted me to get the right amount of sleep and food and this school would allow that. I sat down on my bed and looked over my room and made sure everything that I wanted to come with me was coming and that I hadn't left anything out. I finished checking and then I lie down and fell asleep quite quickly.

A/N: The new story is up, I had nothing better to do today other than right, and so that's what I did. Hope you like it!

Smilesmile12


	2. Chapter 2: All or Nothing

_"We're looking at all or nothing, babe it's you and I. With you, I know that I'm good for something, so lets go and give it a try…"_

I woke up the next morning with the 'best' feeling in the world, morning sickness, I felt absolutely horrible and we were going to be leaving in an hour and I'd be leaving home to go live in some strangers house. I could here Bryan and Taylor downstairs feeding Reid and Sarah. I got up off the floor and walked into my room to get some clothes, I picked out a pair of black, street grove sweatpants that I got at a dance convention in Reno, a bright pink baggy shirt that had random paint splats all over it, I reached into the back of my closet and grabbed my old lulu lemon sweater, it was white and purple. I put all the clothes in a pile and brought them into the bathroom. I set them on the counter and turned on the shower, I got in and washed my hair and body quickly and shaved my legs. I hopped out and dried myself off and pulled on the clothes. I brushed my teeth and then pulled my hair up into a messy bun, pinned my bangs back with a few bobby pins and pulled on a red and blue headband on. I put my dirty clothes in my 'dirty clothes' bag and walked downstairs to have some breakfast. I had some toast with honey and butter on it and orange juice. Bryan came into the kitchen and asked me if I was ready.

"Yeah." I said threw my chewing. I swallowed heavily and looked up at him, he nodded his head and wandered up the stairs, he was probably getting my bags. I felt tears gather and I quickly blinked them away, I didn't want to seem like a wimp, crying over this. I finished eating and went up stairs to help Bryan with my bags; he looked over at me and nodded over to my 'extra's' bag and the dirty clothes bag. I picked the two bags up and drug them out to the car, Taylor and the kids were sitting on the porch. She pointed to the ground where their bags were and I just dropped them on the ground. I walked out to the barn and went and visited Cocoa and Blue, they nickered at me and stuck their heads out of their stalls and rubbed their noses against my hands. I grinned and kissed their cheeks and talked sweetly to them. I heard a truck drive in, I walked to the entrance and peeked out, it was Darrell and Sam. Jake came out and hugged Sam and rubbed her pregnant belly and pointed to the barn. I saw Darrell walking over here, _oh no,_ I had told him about Ben and me, but I didn't know if he was over it, he probably wasn't. I ran to Blue's stall and petted her, acting like I didn't know he was here. I heard his footsteps coming up the aisle and I could feel myself start to shake. I turned around and tried to act surprised to see him.

"Darrell?" I said quietly. "Shane." He said, while he gave me an angry look. I turned away and blinked back the tears. I heard him sigh and he grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him. I looked down at my feet and tried to control my emotions. "Shane why?" He asked me while he cupped my face and lifted my chin so he could look me in the eyes. "I-I'm sorry, I don't know why. It just happed, we were both drunk and I wasn't thinking and I know that that isn't an excuse, but that's why." I said pulling away from him and walking down to the tack room, I could hear his rushed footsteps following me, I didn't know why he wanted to talk to me, and I mean I did cheat. "Listen," He said while he shut the door behind us, "I know that's what happened, but ugh I don't know." He finished sounding exasperated. I glanced at him and he smiled weakly at me, I looked back down and I could hear him shifting uncomfortably. "Shane, I know that after you get back your probably going to date or marry Ben, but I just want to do one last thing." He said, tiredly. "What-," I didn't even get to finish, before his lips ravished mine. His hands snaked around my waist and he lifted me up so I was sitting on the counter in the tack room. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and sighed into his lips. He pulled me closer and ran his hands up and down my torso. I shivered and started playing with his hair; he pulled away and grinned at me. I smiled at him sheepishly and tugged on his hair, he smiled and leaned in and kissed my collarbone and then started coming up and kissing along my jaw line. I moved my head back and moaned, he was amazing with his lips and I loved it, he made me feel on top of the world. He drew away after one last kiss on the lips.

"We should go back out." He said breathing in deeply. "Yeah." I said while I hopped down and pulled him in for a hug, I gently kissed neck and did the same thing to him, but the kiss lasted a little longer. "I love you." I whispered into his ear. He shivered and pulled away. "I love you too babe." He whispered back, while he pushed our foreheads together. I grabbed his hand and swung it. "Forever." I said, it was something we always did; we said stuff like, never apart, forever and always. It was cute, but it annoyed Rachel and Bella to no end. We pulled away and opened the door, pretty much saying goodbye to the relationship forever. I felt tears gather and I told him I'd be out in a minute, while I turned away quickly. I felt one big fat tear roll down my face, he reached out gently and pulled me back and turned me towards him. He looked at me and used his thumb to wipe the tear away. He pulled me in for a hug and I buried my head into his shoulder. "I'm sorry." I murmured. "It's okay." He whispered into my hair. We pulled away after a few minutes and then we left the barn and went up to the house. I walked over slowly and I knew it was time to go, my parents were hugging Reid and Sarah goodbye and my brothers were shaking hands with Bryan and hugging Taylor. I sighed and walked over to them, feeling dread settle in my stomach.

"Come here you little mess up." Quinn said to me, while he smirked. I glared and slapped his arms away. I walked over to Jake and hugged him while looking at Quinn and smirking, his smile had faded and he was giving me an angry look. I let go of Jake and walked back over to him and gave him a tight hug. "I'll miss you, _dad."_ I said mocking the fact he had a kid, when we all thought he was going to be a single guy. He glared and ruffled my hair; I pulled away quickly and ran my hand over my head to smooth my hair. I walked over to my mom and dad and my mom hugged me hard and told me to be careful and not to get to close to any boys, I laughed and told her I wouldn't. I hugged my dad next and he hugged me gently, like he thought I was going to break if he squeezed to hard, I told him I'd miss him and he told me he would to. I pulled back and walked over to the car with Taylor and Bryan and got in. I shut the door and said a quick goodbye to Nevada for the little while I was going to be gone. I pulled out my Ipod and turned on all or nothing by. Theory of a Deadman.

_"We've got our back's against the ocean, it's just us against the world. We're looking at All or nothing, babe it's you and I…"_

N/A: hoped you liked it and Street Grove is a convention my friend went to and the sweats she got were really cool!


	3. Chapter 3: Tik Tok

_"Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy, grab my glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit this city. Before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle Jack, cause when I leave for the night I ain't comin' back…"_

I was on the plane to Cali, and I felt horribly sick. I didn't want to leave my family or Nevada, all because of this stupid baby! I knew it was going to be tough 5 or 6 months, but I wished I didn't have to go. I leaned my head back against the seat and waited for the dreadful plane ride to end…

I heard the pilot on the load speaker, explaining that we would be arriving soon. I looked out the window and saw the ocean and beautiful green grass and sandy beaches as far as I could see. I couldn't help but smile, I felt eyes on my back and I turned around. I saw a boy around my age looking at me, I caught his eye and smiled, he grinned back and then turned away. He glanced back a few more times, but that was it. When we landed I stood up and opened the bag carrier thing, I reached up and I couldn't reach my backpack strap. I saw a long muscular, brown arm reach out in front of me and get my bag. I felt the blush appearing on my cheeks and ears. I turned around and saw it was the guy who had been looking at me.

"Thanks." I muttered, trying to not look so embarrassed. "No problem, I'm Luc, by the way." He said smiling down at me. I felt very short compared to him. "Hi, It's nice to meet you, I'm Shane." I said smiling and sticking out my hand. He took it and we shook hands, his hands were rough and they felt like they could break me. I shivered slightly and took my hand back and made my way by him. "Do you live here?" I asked as we made are way up the aisle. "Yeah, I was visiting my dad, he lives in Reno." He replied looking down at me. "That's cool, I live in Darton, Nevada, but I moved up here to live with my aunt and uncle." I said quickly. "Oh that's cool." He said while he glanced around the airport. "Yeah." I mumbled, while I too glanced around, trying to find my aunt and uncle. "Shane Taylor, my god girl you have grown so much!" I heard a voice yell. I snapped my head in that direction and I saw my auntie Marion and uncle George standing a little ways away. "Well that's my family, I guess this is goodbye." I said grinning. "Yeah I guess I might just see you around cowgirl." He said while he saluted me. I smiled and walked over to my aunt and uncle. "Hi Aunt Marion, Uncle George." I said smiling sheepishly at them. "Honey, you are absolutely gorgeous. And so tall, last time I saw you, you were knee high to a grasshopper." She said, using the same line as Dad had said to Sam when Kit got back and saw her for the first time. "Yeah." I said looking down. "Well let's go were going to pick your cousins up right now too." She said smiling at me. I nodded and followed them to the truck. They already had gotten my stuff. I got into the front with them; I sat on the passenger side, while my auntie sat in the middle. We drove about 15 minutes and then we came up to a preppy looking school. I looked around and saw two boys running towards the truck, I knew the encounter was going to be very awkward, but I didn't want to show it. The boys got in the truck and looked at me curiously.

"Josh, Cody this is your cousin Shane, obviously." Uncle George said to them, while he looked through the rearview mirror. I twisted in my seat so I could see them and smiled shyly at them. They grinned and waved at me, I could feel the heat coming to my cheeks and I quickly turned back around. It was very awkward! We drove about 20 more minutes and then we came up to the most beautiful house I had ever seen in my entire house. They pulled into the driveway and I felt my heart flutter, I was going to be living on the beach, literally. They had a beachfront home. I sat up straighter and examined the house more closely, it was a light green color, the roof was a light brown, the lawn was a beautiful luscious green, not like the dead grass in Nevada. Their was a balcony out of all of the bedrooms as far as I could tell, they had a rock path leading to the door and it continued around the back to where there porch and lounge stuff was, I was guessing. The windows were perfectly clear and the door was an oak and it was absolutely magnificent. We pulled to a stop and I opened the door and hopped out, pulling my backpack along with me. I stood to the side and waited for my Aunt Marion to get out, she walked over to me and put her arm around my back. She led me inside the house and I the beauty was inside and out. The foyer was so pretty, it had light hard wood and it was painted a blue color and it had two doorways going into what looked like the living room and dining room, then there was a hallway and stairs leading up to the top floor, obviously. She let me take my shoes off and then she showed me all the rooms. The living room had the same hardwood as the foyer, but the walls were a white color, with black couches, chairs and rugs. The kitchen was in the next area and it was huge, it connected the living room and dining room. The floors were stone and it led out onto the patio, which had the same stone. The one wall was just the sliding door. They had granite counter tops and white cupboards. The paint was a medium gray and it tied the whole look together. Then we went to the dining room/sitting room. There was a coffee table and a couple chairs around it, the table was mahogany and the floor was light hardwood, same as the living room and foyer. When we finished the downstairs showing, she led me upstairs and showed me, which bedroom was hers and uncle George's and then which one was the boy's. Then she showed me my bathroom, I got one to myself and the boy's shared one. I glanced around and couldn't help but feeling like a princess. Then she showed me my room and left to let me get settled.

My room was an electric purple color and the floor was a dark hardwood, the trim was Icterine, a type of yellow. I was shocked the room was gorgeous. The bed was a Queen sized bed and it was low to the ground, the base was a dark brown and the dresser and the changing table were also dark wood. I went over to the bed and sat down on it, I was scared I was going to wreck the room but I knew I would have to put my clothes away as soon as they got up here. I looked up when my cousins knocked on the door and I said a quiet come in and they brought in my bags. I got up and drug them over to the bed and lifted them on it so I wouldn't have to bend so far down. I unzipped my clean clothes bag first and started putting the clothes into piles, shirts, pants, closet stuff, under garments, shorts&tanktops and when I finished I put them into the drawers and the closet. I sat down on the bed again and glanced around again, the room was pretty big and I knew I was going to have some troubles settling in. I picked up the rolling suitcase and set it down on the bed and opened it. My pictures and the things I wanted to put up around the room were in it. I picked up the picture of Rachel and me and put it on the makeup table and wiped away some of the dirt that got on it, and then I picked up the picture of me and my brothers, mom and dad and put it on the nightstand. I went through the rest of the stuff and put it in different areas. I put my suitcase and bags in the closet and shut the door, I turned back to the room and the first time since I'd been in here I noticed the balcony outside my room. I walked over to the door and opened it; I noticed that my room faced the ocean so I would be able to see it all the time! I sat down on the chair out there and tucked my legs underneath me; I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed my parent's number.

"Hello?" I heard my mom ask. "Hey mom, it's Shane." I said smiling. "Oh, hi honey, how are you settling in?" She asked. "Good, the room is huge! And I have my own balcony facing the ocean!" I said enthusiastically. "That's great hun." She said, she sounded kind of distracted though. "Yeah, well you sound busy so I'll let you go." I said quietly. "Okay sweetie thank you, I am kind of busy. I'm making dinner." She said. "Yeah, love you. Bye. I'll talk to you later." I said, I heard say bye again and then I hung up. I felt kind of put out by the fact she didn't have time to talk to me, but it was okay. I got up off the chair and wandered back downstairs

"Shane you are right on time, we were just about to call you to let you know dinner was ready." My auntie said to me when I came into the dining room. "Oh, well where do you want me to sit?" I asked uncertainly. "Oh right there's fine" She said, pointing to the far side. I walked over and sat down in the seat and waited for her and my cousins to come sit. My uncle was trying to make small talk with me, but it wasn't working, we'd just sit there awkwardly after a question was asked. I was so grateful when my aunt and cousins came out, so I wouldn't have to talk to anyone. We were eating chicken, ceaser salad and bread. I finished eating and asked if I could be excused and my aunt said go right ahead. I walked up to my room and pulled out my pajama's and crawled into bed.

I couldn't believe I was living in San Clemente, California.

A/N: Okay so I hoped you liked it! Pleas read and review sooooon..


	4. Chapter 4: Shooting Star

_"Look in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane, nah baby girl it's a shooting star with your name...I love just who you are, I ain't gonna try to change you, you are a shooting star, that's why you're my favorite."_

I woke up the next morning with a horrible feeling in my stomach and it wasn't morning sickness, it was nerves. Today was my first day at the San Clemente Academy for Young Ladies. I hated the name of the school it sounded like we were some prissy brats, but I was pretty sure none of the girls were. I sat up and looked over at my alarm clock, it was 6:30, and I got up and walked over to the closet. The hardwood felt good on my warm feet and I suddenly got the urge to lie down on the floor, but I didn't. I opened the closet doors and pulled out a pair of my dress "short shorts", they were dark denim and they were tailored like dark wash jeans. I set them down on the bed and pulled open my dresser and grabbed my white tank top and threw it over to where my shorts were. I closed the drawer and opened the bottom one and pulled out a white lace bra and my white and pink underwear and put them beside my clothes. I walked over to my coat holder that was hung on the wall and pulled off my white button up sweater vest. I shut the door and then changed into the clothes. I glanced at myself in the mirror and decided it would be good enough for the first day; I sat down on the chair in front of the mirror and started curling my hair. I made the curls look messy and then I put a little makeup on and I was ready to go eat breakfast. I walked downstairs and peeking into the dining room and saw that nobody was in there, then I walked slowly into the kitchen and say my aunt sitting outside on the patio. She had breakfast out there, so I walked out quietly and sat down beside her. She looked over at me and smiled.

"So are you looking forward to your first day of school?" She asked me while she ate a piece of watermelon. "Yeah, kind of, I guess. I haven't been to a new school since I got into high school, so it's going to be a little weird." I replied while picking up a piece of toast and ate it quietly. "Yes, it's a little hard at first, but I'm sure you'll do fine." She said, trying to reassure me. I nodded and finished my toast and ate a few pieces of fruit and then I got up and carried my plate in and put it in the dishwasher. I went back upstairs and met the boys on my way up, they smiled at me and I smiled back. I got to my room and pulled out four of my binders and grabbed some paper and put a bunch of paper in each of them. I grabbed my green old messenger bag and put the binders in it and then grabbed my pencil case and put it in too. I put it across my shoulder and them grabbed my purse and put some lip-gloss, mascara and eyeliner in it and then put my cell phone and extra pens and pencils in it, along with some cover up. I walked back down stairs and sat down outside with the family.

"Alrighty, I guess I'll drive you kids to school now. I'll see you later honey." Aunt Marion said to us and uncle George. I got up and followed her outside. I got in the back with Josh, seeing as Cody was older than him and me. We drove down the road to their school and dropped them off; I got out after Josh and got into the front with aunt Marion. I looked out the window and zoned out while we drove to my new school. We arrived there about 10 minutes later and I felt the butterflies in my gut double, I took a deep breath and got out. I walked up the steps of the school and ignored the stares I was getting, one of the girls came by me and slammed her shoulder into me and I almost fell over, but I stood my ground and kept walking. I opened the door and came to the office; I stood waiting for the secretary to finish talking on the phone.

"Hi there, what can I do for you?" She asked once she got off the phone. "Uh yeah hi, um I'm new here and I came to get my timetable and the other stuff." I said, shifting awkwardly. "Of course, what's your name sweetie?" She asked politely, while typing some stuff into the computer. "Shane Ely." I replied quietly. She typed it into the computer and glanced up at me. "Ah here you are. Okay if you can just come in I will get your timetable and locker number for you." She said while she clicked a couple things. I wandered in and sat down in the chair in front of her desk while she went into the other room to get something. I chewed on my fingernails and waited nervously. "Here you go honey." She said while she handed me two sheets. "Thank-you." I said, while I smiled at her. I walked out of the office and began looking for my locker. I found it around twenty minutes later and sighed in relief. I opened it and put my book bag in it and then pulled my lock out of my bag and then grabbed my purse and one of my binders and walked to my first class, it said I had to be at the first class 10 minutes before everyone else. I walked in and saw a female teacher at the back writing something on the board. I cleared my throat and she glanced back and smiled at me, I smiled back and walked slowly up to where she was.

"Hello, are you the new student?" She asked me. "Yeah, Shane Ely." I replied while handing her my sheet. She quickly signed it and told me to sit in the middle row at the end. I took my seat and put the binder on the desk and then dropped my purse on the floor. She was finishing writing some stuff on the board. "So do you like English?" She asked me once she finished up. "Yeah, it's my favorite class." I said smiling. "Oh well that's nice, most of these girls don't like it." She said while she sat down in her seat and the bell rang. I jumped, but calmed down once I realized what it was. I pulled a pen out of my purse and opened my binder to a blank page. I glanced up and saw a bunch of girls walking into the classroom; I ducked my head down and began doodling on the edge of the paper. The first day in hell was about to begin.

A/N: okay so Shane gets there in January and she's coming back at the beginning of June. Just thought I would clear that up, I even had myself a tad confused.


	5. Chapter 5: If We Ever Meet Again

_"What's somebody like you doing in a place like this? Say did you come alone, or did you bring all your friends? Say what's your name, what's you drinking, I think I know what your thinking. Baby what's your sign, if you tell me yours, I'll tell you mine…"_

I got onto the bus after school and let out a sigh of relief, this day couldn't have been worse. I had made a few friends, but most thought I was some bitch, who was trying to steal all the glory, even if I wasn't. I met Rachelle Munson, Celeste Corbin, Lorraine and Jodi Randle, and Nevaeh Funk. Rachelle has straight black hair, light blue eyes and she is dark skinned. Celeste has wavy dirty blonde hair, light brown eyes and she is fairly pale. Lorraine has curly red hair, blue eyes and is quite tanned, Jodi has curly blonde hair, blue eyes and is a little less tanned that Lorraine. Nevaeh has curly dark brown hair, gray eyes and is quite dark. Right now, I think I'm closer to Nevaeh, but I'm sure that will change.

I was getting up to the door when I heard another bus pull up, I glanced back and saw my cousins and a few other boys getting off of it. I hurried and opened the door and ran up the stairs, definetley not wanting to go through an awkward introduction. I flung open the door to my room and slammed it shut again, I dropped my book bag on the ground and opened the patio door and went outside and looked out on the ocean. I breathed in and closed my eyes picturing myself on Blue or Coco and riding along the La Charla. I opened my eyes again and looked down and saw Josh, Cody and their friends running toward the ocean while they ripped off their shirts. I looked away quickly not wanting to develop a crush on one of their very good-looking friends.

I went back into my room just as my phone started ringing, I pulled it out of my purse and answered.

"Hello?" I said into the phone. _"Hey Shane, it's Ben." Came Ben's voice through the phone. _"Oh hi, what's up?" I asked while I went back onto the patio and sat down on the railing. _"I was just wondering how you were doing? And if you thought about what we were going to do when the babies born." He replied a little shyly. _"Um, yeah I have. I'm going to come back to Darton and then you can visit them then. I'll graduate there too, and then after that it's kind of whatever happens, happens." I replied. _"Oh okay, what about names?" He asked._ "Well I was thinking Carson Maxine or Sophia Shane for a girl, and Milo Benjamin or Micah Lucas for a boy." I told him. _"Those are cute names, I like Sophia and Milo the best, their different." He said quietly. _"Yeah, well I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, okay?" I said. _"Yeah, bye." He replied._ I hung up and threw my phone over to the bed.

"SHANE!" A yell came from the beach. I turned around and saw Cody and Josh and their friends looking up at me from the bench by the beach. "YEAH?" I called back, while I leaned over the balcony. "DO YOU WANT TO COME AND SWIM WITH US?" Cody asked. "SURE, ONE SEC." I said, while I went back into my room and pulled out my new bikini. It was black with lime green writing on it. I pulled a pair of my ripped short shorts out of my drawer and threw those on. I glanced in the mirror and thanked god that my stomach didn't look to overly big, but even if they did, I'm sure they'd figure out I was pregnant because my skin was tight and I didn't have rolls. I looked at my belly button ring and couldn't help but grin, I had gotten a plastic one so that my stomach wouldn't break and it would stretch with it. It was a dangly with a playboy bunny on it and the bar was light pink. I grabbed my baggy shirt, my flip-flops and then a towel. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail I had put in it during PE and ran down the stairs towards the back door. I walked out onto the deck and acted like I was in no rush to hang out with them. I got to them and my cousins grinned at me and I could see a couple of their friends looking me up and down.

I could tell this was going to be a fun school year.

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! I couldn't think of anything to write about, but thankyou for being patient**


	6. Chapter 6: Bleed

_"I feel like I'm drowning in ice water. My lips have turned a shade of blue. I'm frozen with this fear. That you may disappear. Before I've given you the truth. I bleed my heart out on this paper for you. So you can see what I can't say. I'm dying here (I'm dying here). 'Cause I can't say what I want to. I bleed my heart out just for you."_

I was sitting at my desk working on my math homework, we'd been assigned 10 questions and they were due tomorrow. I sucked at math so this was a very stressful homework session. I was about to start on the 5th question when my phone rang. I got up and picked my cell phone up off my bed.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hi Shane." My mom responded.

"Oh hey, what's up?" I asked while I sat on my bed and crossed my legs.

"Nothing, I wanted to discuss the arrangements for when you get back from your aunt and uncle's." She said.

"Oh okay." I said, while I leaned back on my bed.

"Okay, so we were thinking about expanding the upstairs a bit, and then make it into a master bedroom and have the stairway coming into your room and then have the bathroom off of the room." She explained to me.

"That sounds nice, would you guys be working on it while I'm away?" I asked.

"Yes, we just wanted to know what colours and the type of flooring you wanted." She replied.

"Okay, well I'd like a yellow room with a cream carpet, if that's okay." I said softly.

"Yeah, that sounds nice. I'll let your father know. So you're going to the doctor today right?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're going to check the heartbeat and everything. Do you want me to call you once I get back?" I told her.

"Yes, I'd like that. When were you going to look for a grad dress?" She asked, I held back my sigh and answered her.

"I was going to look once I got back tonight and narrow it down to 2 or 3." I explained.

"Okay, well I'll let you go. Love you honey." She said.

"Love you too mom." I said and then I hung up the phone.

I got off my bed and looked at my clock, it was time to go. I grabbed my purple sweater and headed downstairs.

"Shane, are you ready to go?" Aunt Marion asked.

"Yup." I replied while I pulled on my sneakers.

"Okay, lets roll." She said, while she opened the door and headed to the truck. I followed along, with my arms wrapped loosely around my stomach. I hopped into the passenger side and leaned my head against the window. We drove for about a half an hour before we came up to the clinic. Aunt Marion turned off the truck and I slowly hopped out onto the ground. I walked up to the clinic enterance and walked in. I went over to the front desk and signed myself in, after I finished that I sat down beside my aunt and waited patiently for my doctor.

"Shane Ely?" A young blonde nurse called from the door to the back. I got up and walked towards her.

"Hey, there hun. You're just going to sit here," She said while gesturing to the chair, "and I will go get your doctor." She told me, with a smile on her face. I smiled back at her and tugged absent mindly on my sweater. She walked out of the room and I glanced around. It was white and plain. Boring. I waited a few more minutes and then Dr. Hogdan walked in.

"Hi there, Shane. How are you today?" She asked while giving me a cheerful smile.

"Good, thanks." I replied. I smiled uneasily at her.

"That's good. So have you been having any pains? Or anything out of the ordinary?" She asked while she sat down in front of me, with her clipboard.

"Uh, nope. Just the normal, pushing on my bladder and slight pains, but my doctor in Nevada said that was normal." I told her truthfully.

"Yeah it is. Any kicks or anything yet?" She asked, smiling kindly at me.

"Yeah a couple, but mostly at night. They wake me up." I said, while giving her a more genuine smile.

"Okay, while Nurse Jenessa is going to set you up for your ultra sound and do all that. Okay?" She told me.

"Okay." I replied and I hopped off the chair/bed thing and followed her down to the room where my nurse was.

"Hello. Are you ready for your ultra sound?" Nurse Jenessa asked me, while she pulled out the gel that was going to be rubbed on to my stomach.

"Yeah." I said while I came over to the bed.

"Okay, so just pull your shirt up and lay down and we'll get started." She said with a vibrant smile. I nodded and pulled up my sweater and shirt and laid down. Jenessa dipped the tool that was going to be doing the ultrasound and pressed it down on my stomach. I gasped in surprise and she chuckled. I took in a deep breath and allowed myself to get used to the coldness. She found the baby and then frowned.

"One sec, hun." She said and hurried out the door. I sat in the painful silence and wondered what was wrong. I could feel the panic setting in. I heard rushed footsteps coming and then Jenessa and Dr. Hogdan came in. Dr. Hogdan went over to where Jenessa had left the tool and then brought it up and back on to my tummy. She moved it around and then stopped. She glanced worriedly at Jenessa and then moved the thing around more and then stopped.

"Well Shane, this may come as good news or bad news. But you're having twins." She told me, while she gave me a concerned look. I froze and glanced up at her.

"I'm having what?" I asked, I was going into shock!

"Twins dear." She said quietly.

"Oh." I said dumbly. I'm having twins! How on earth could I be having twins? I'm going to kill Ben! This is all, his fault. Horny asshole! I got up and walked past the doctor and out to where my aunt was waiting. She smiled widely when she saw me and got up.

"Ready to go?" She asked me. I nodded. I was feeling kind of numb. Like this whole situation was surreal.

"Okay, so what'd they say?" She asked me, while giving me a curious glance.

"Well, I'm uh…having twins." I said quietly. She dropped her keys and turned to look at me.

"Actually?" She asked.

"Uh yeah." I said, while I glanced down the road.

"Oh, wow. Uh that's great?" She said, questioning me if I was excited.

"Yeah, I suppose." I replied while I slid into the car.

"Yeah." She said while she turned on the truck, looking relieved. We drove back to the house and I went up to my room and called my mom back.

"Hello?" Jake said into the phone. Shit, just my luck to get one of my brothers.

"Uh, hey Jake. Is mom there?" I asked.

"Yeah, one sec," He told me, "MOM!" He yelled. It was muffled though.

"Here she is." Jake said and passed me off to my mom.

"Hey, Shane. How'd the ultrasound go?" She asked me.

"It went good, I guess." I replied.

"So how is the baby?" She asked, she sounded excited.

"The babies are fine." I told her in a quiet voice. There was a long pause.

"Babies?" She asked quietly.

"Uh yeah. I'm having twins."

A/n: I am so sorry for the wait! It's just getting harder to write this one. I already know how i'm writing Deja Vu? and this is just the rope in between over and over again and deja vu? so it's really hard to think of what to write. I'm just going to be really glad when i can start the 3rd story to this little series. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it took alot of work :)


End file.
